Misadventures of A Time Travling Trio
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: Kate and Humphrey are living a happy normal life in the forest of Jasper. But what happens when a strange wolf appears out of nowhere and isn't even a wolf at all. Follow the amazing adventures that Humphrey and Kate have with their new found friend. Oh, did I mention that their new friend is a time traveler?
1. Pilot

**Happy anniversary to me. A year ago from today, March 3, 2013, I started to write stories on here. And in that year I had a great time writing. Though I didn't complete many stories I still completed some. Those would be 'Humphrey and his life', 'Framed', 'Truth of Heart', and 'The road to Paradise'. So, in celebration of writing for one year I'm releasing a new story. I know I still have other stories to work on, but I've been planning on this for quite awhile, maybe like six, seven months. **

**Anyway I really hope you like it. Enjoy. **

We begin our story on the planet of Earth. Earth is a place of thriving life from the dominant species of the humans to the smallest of insects. Thousands of species all living on one planet. Earth is interesting, and the humans make it even more interesting. They all seek adventure and exploration, eager to get to know the worlds around them. But the humans are a stubborn species. They only believe in what they want to believe. Things around them happen all the time signifying that not all is what it seems, such as they are not alone in the universe or stuff of the supernatural happening. But they stick to believe that all is normal and there is no life beyond Earth, but that is not the case. There are trillions of more species spread across the Universe all living and just as eager of discovery as the humans.

Earth is not alone in the Universe. Few people know this and chose to believe it. But there are two things that people do with that. There's the people who try to get the news out. They try and convince the people of planet Earth that there are aliens through out the universe. They are the people, sadly, Who get called crazy and are the outcasts of the world. And then there are the people who make it there life goal to make sure that the people of planet Earth never find out about extra terrestrials, or supernatural beings. They hunt and take down all of them, good or bad, young or old. They show no mercy just so they can hide the truth. They blind the Earth by doing this.

But luckily those people can not always hold away the secrets. Through out time these strange occurrences have happen, and people see. And with there Human minds they make up story's, tales, myths, fairy tails, and anything they can to try and keep there experiences alive. Of coarse those experiences are not believed in, the reason why they are called story's. But they are all but fake and there is one person who has always been there, who has seen it all.

He is a human. But no ordinary human. He is a very very intelligent human. His mind is full if knowledge and is very powerful. With his powerful mind and intelligence he has gained what is known as supernatural powers. With his mind he controls all of time and can travel anywhere. How he does this is quite simple, at least to people as intelligent as him. How it works is, there are different parts of the brain all controlling different things of the body telling the body what to do. In this case we will be talking about the parts of the brain that control movement and memory. What he does is cross those parts of his mind. He can think of anytime and anywhere and when he thinks of going there to that time he ends up there.

He first realized he could do this when he was fifteen and he was thinking of the time he and his family were on a trip. It was a happy moment for him and he wished he could be there again. And just that happened. He went back in time to the exact spot and time he was that he was remembering. He was freaked out at first and told his parents. But he was known for his extensive imagination and his parents just laughed. He was still scared of his powers as he didn't know how to control them. But as time progressed he learned how to use it. But with a mind as powerful as his he gained other abilities. He could read others minds and if he concentrated really hard he could see their pasts. He was baffled by all of this but for his time period he thought it would be best to keep it a secret. Which he did, and still has for a very long time except to a handful of people.

Now he is a master with his abilities and travels through time and space. But he just doesn't travel. No that is to easy. He knows much about the universe and the life that inhabits it. And he likes it. But through his travels he has encountered many hostile aliens who are bent on destroying all life or just a certain person. And he does all he can to help. He is a very special person and a powerful human. He is not very known now but in the future he will be the most recognized person in the Universe. he is what he likes to call a Time Jumper, and his name is McCabe.

In the deep forest of Jasper park Canada walk a grey furred, blue eyed wolf. At his side is his love, his life, his mate. His mate is a tan colored wolf with a white underbelly and has amber colored eyes. They were walking along a natural dirt path just enjoying the scenery. These two had just became mates, and it was not easy for them. You see, the grey furred wolf named Humphrey is an Omega, and the tan wolf named Kate is an Alpha. Before their marriage there was a pack law saying that Alpha and Omegas could not be together. But recently the two went on a crazy adventure that led to them loving each other with all of their hearts. And their love, along with the love of another Alpha and Omega couple, they disbanded the pack law. It was a crazy adventure for them. But what they didn't know was that was not the craziest adventure they would have, not even close.

They continued to walk until they came to a field. This field was there new favorite place to go. When they became mates a week ago they went in a three day honeymoon and while on it they stumbled upon this field of different assortments of flowers. Different types and different kinds. It was beautiful and it was all theirs.

"You remember when we were on the train?" Humphrey asked Kate out of nowhere.

She looked over at him, confused as to why he was asking that. "Yah, why?"

"Remember how I said that we would be world adventures. well I kind of want to go on another adventure!" He said enthusiastically.

Kate smiled and chuckled,"You are one silly omega. You know that." She told him.

"Yep, and I'm your silly omega." He told her leaning up against her. She laughed at his actions. Then she looked at him and he looked back at her. They were caught in a trance with one another. They started to lean over towards each other slowly. They got right next to each other ready to kiss. They were so close they could feel the breath of the other. Then out of nowhere jumped a creature like none other they had ever seen. It ran right passed them making then look in the direction of the creature. It was very large, about the size of a black bear, it was also shaped like a black bear, but it had no fur. It has a dark grey skin color. It ran on four legs and had three six inch talons on each foot. It had had a five foot tail that had spikes all the way down it.

"What the hell was that?" Humphrey asked.

"That, is a Strogan. Creature from planet Palistilia. And a nasty one at that. " A wolf said from behind the couple.

The couple screamed in surprise. They flipped around to face a wolf that was pure black except crimson red stripes running down his sides. The wolf had piercing dark green eyes.

"Who are you, and how do you know what that… thing is?" Kate asked him.

"My name is McCabe. And the reasons I know what that is will be told you after I catch it." He told them still sitting there. They sat there got a couple more seconds in an awkward silence. Kate and Humphrey looking at this strange wolf.

"Well…" Kate said.

McCabe looked over at her with a confused look. "Oh, right." He said. "Hey look over there." He said pointing off in a random direction. They looked over and saw nothing but the field of flowers. They looked back to where the wolf was but they saw no one.

"Ok, this is starting to become a very strange day." Humphrey said scratching at his head.

"I agree with you there." She said.

"Yup, today is a pretty weird day. But almost everyday is like that to me." McCabe said being behind them again.

They screamed in surprise again. This made Kate growl,"Ok, I don't know who you are, but you're starting to make me angry." She said to him.

"I already told you who I was though. I am McCabe." He said with a smug smile.

This just got Kate more annoyed. "Ok wise guy, you like being smart. Well you are trespassing in pack territory. Do you know what that means?" She asked him.

He seemed to be thinking. "Well being a wolf is knew to me, soooo nope."

This just made Kate and Humphrey more confused. 'What does he mean by has never been a wolf before?" Both Kate and Humphrey thought. But they just shook his weirdness off.

"It means that I have to take you to the pack leaders and they will have to deal with you." Kate told him.

That made McCabe put a blank expression on his face. "I don't know if I have the time." He said.

He chuckled at what he said. Kate and Humphrey just stared at him thinking he was some sort of mad wolf.

"Well you'll have to make time." Kate growled as she pounced at the wolf still chuckling to himself.

He wasn't even paying attention and he just side stepped out of the way like it was nothing. "I'll go, but you're not dragging me there." McCabe told Kate who was picking herself off the ground.

"Good, now follow me. And don't try anything." Kate said.

"Don't worry, I won't." He said.

Kate and Humphrey then started to lead the trespassing wolf to the head alpha den. It was really quiet as they walked. They were in complete silence, that is until Humphrey spoke up.

"So McCabe, how did you take care of that monster thing." He asked him.

"Uhh, I didn't really." He told them.

The two of them turned to him. "You mean that thing is still out there." Kate shouted.

McCabe nodded,"And I don't think it would be wise to yell. It has very sensitive hearing." McCabe said acting like it was nothing.

"How can you be calm? That thing is out there." Humphrey said shaking in fear.

"Because I know where it is." He plainly said.

"Where?" Kate whispered. But she got her answer when she bumped into something soft and leathery in front of her. Her eyes got wide with fear as she looked up to see the same beast they saw back at the field.

McCabe acted fast and pulled Kate back as the Strogan took a swipe at her. It snarled and started to make grunting sounds.

"Oh be quiet. Be lucky I just want to take you back and not kill you." McCabe said to the creature.

"You understand it?" Kate questioned him.

"Yah, I can actually speak a lot of different languages. But I don't think now is the time to explain myself." he told her.

McCabe then turned back to the Strogan. "Now I can take you back by your own will, or I can do it forcefully. Your choice." McCabe told the Strogan.

All it did was just make more grunting sounds and stomped on the ground. McCabe then sighed. "Ok, guess will do this the hard way. And that last part was unnecessary."

The Strogan then charged at him at top speed. All McCabe did was stand there.

"What are you doing you mad wolf. Move out of the way!" Humphrey yelled at him.

But McCabe didn't listen, just sat there. The beast got about three inches away from him and then Kate and Humphrey witnessed the impossible. McCabe and the beast just disappeared. Vanished into thin air. Humphrey and Kate walked over to where they last saw McCabe.

"Where did he go?" Humphrey asked.

"I…I don't know. He was just here, and then nothing." Kate said in shock.

They both stared at the space were McCabe and the creature both used to be. They were in silence. Nothing made a sound.

"Woo, that was a close one." A voice said from behind the two.

The two flipped around to see that same wolf McCabe.

"What the, but you were there, and that thing, but now your over…" Kate said in pure shock.

"Oh, you saw me do that?" He asked both nodded.

"Well, I'm afraid you've seen to much. Now I'm going to have to kill you." McCabe said with a straight face in a serious tone.

The two backed up in fear of what this wolf would do to them. This just made McCabe smile them he bursted out in laughter.

"Haha, I love doing that to people who find out my power. It's really amusing. Now are you taking me to your leader or what." McCabe asked. He smiled at what he said and chuckled a bit. Then Kate and Humphrey began to lead him to Kate's parents again. It wouldn't be long until they got there, they were maybe five minutes away.

Soon the familiar sights of dens started to appear to Kate and Humphrey. And around the dens were wolves walking about minding their own business. But as the three walked through the pack many of the older wolves stopped and looked at him wide eyed like they knew him. Wolves were whispering all to each other seeing if anyone knew who he was. But unknown to McCabe, they all knew him very well.

But McCabe didn't seem to be giving a care in the world. He was in his own little wonderland not really paying any attention to anyone or anything around him. He was a very happy wolf, and had no reason to be unhappy. Or that's what people thought. But he does have a dark past that he rather not think about. So he blocks out that memory, so it's like it never happened.

The three continued on there way and started to walk up the incline leading to the Head Alpha den. They reached the top and they stepped into the cave. When they got in they saw two wolves. One was an old grey colored wolf and the other was the same color as Kate. They both had been facing away from them unknowing of their presence.

"Mom, dad. I found a wolf trespassing in the territory." Kate told her parents.

That caught the twos attention and they turned around to have a look at the trespasser. But what they saw made their eyes go wide and their jaws drop. They had seen this wolf before. They walked over to the wolf they had met so many years ago. The wolf that had not aged a day.

"McCabe, is that really you?" Winston asked him.

This caught McCabe off guard, and not many things did. He faced Winston,

"Do I know you?" Winston laughed.

"Still that same funny person huh." Winston said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I've ever met any of you. This is acully the first time I've ever been in this area." McCabe explained confused as how they knew him.

Winston saw that he was telling the truth. Then he remembered something. He mentaly slapped himself. "I know how I know you and you don't know me." Winston told him.

"Ok, please fill me with your information." McCabe said almost begging.

"Its simple, plus you told me. I first meet you when I'm young. Nothing but a pup. But you first meet me here today." Winston said smiling.

But McCabe was not convinced. "Ok, if I really did know you tell me the one thing I always tell my companions."

Winston smiled. "I'll do you one better." He said walking over to him. He picked up his leg and attached around it was a watch looking thing. Winston pointed at it. "DNA manipulator and universal translator." Winston said touching the watch and turning it.

What happened next shocked both Humphrey and Kate. In the den there was no longer a black and red wolf, but a human. A white male with long messy dirty blond hair, about 6'6", but still had those piercing green eyes that had a crazy look in them. One of his hands fidgeted around at his side while he tapped his foot on the ground looking like he wasn't really paying attention to anything, giving them the impression he had ADHD. He was wearing plain blue jeans with holes in them here and there, he had a plain white t-shirt that and overtop of it he was wearing an old looking leather jacket, and had a black thing on his head. McCabe smiled, his smile was a crazy one that was kind of creepy

"So I have met you before. Well it's good to see you again, I guess." Winston chuckled.

Humphrey and Kate where still in shock to see a human in their home. But something made Kate confused,"How can we communicate with him?" Kate thought.

"Universal translator. Translates any and all languages so I can communicate with everyone and everything." McCabe said looking over at Kate.

Kate looked at him dumb folded. "How did you know what I was thinking?" She questioned him.

"Oh I just have a very powerful mind. My mind is what makes me strong. I have many abilities, all of which are controlled by my mind." McCabe explained to Kate.

"What about your appearance, is that what you really look like?"

McCabe leaned back against the cave wall putting his hands behind his head."Yep, this is me. And before you ask I can change how I look with this watch. This device is connected with my brain and whatever I want to be it changes my DNA structure and 'poof' im a different thing. It is also like that with translating languages, whatever language someone or something speaks this connects with my brain and I can speak and understand them. Just like I am with you." She nodded her head, kind of understanding what he was talking about.

"What about that monster. What did you do with it?" Humphrey asked.

"Wait, there was a monster here?" Winston questioned.

"First off, it wasn't a monster. It is a Strogan, an alien to this planet. And what I did was take it back to its home planet." McCabe told them.

Humphrey looked at him wide eyed. "That was an alien, wow!"

But Kate wasn't convinced. "There's no such thing in aliens. And even if there were how would you be able to send it back to a planet probably light years away?"

This made McCabe roll his eyes. "Skeptics you're all the same. Allow me to explain in a short version you'll understand. I use memory to travel through any time and anywhere. Sometimes there are time travelers that come to a time period I'm in and I see into their memory's. now their memory's are mine so I travel to a certain time and place using there memory's. While in their time period I study as much as the past as I can and all of the new places that have been discovered so I can travel there. I have traveled great distances and through a lot of time. I can't even remember everywhere I've been. But that's what I get for being 150 and still going!" McCabe explained to them with a smile. They all stared at him in shock at what he told them.

"Wait wait wait, hold on. You said you're 150. How is that and you looking so young?" Humphrey questioned him.

"That's very complicating trying to explain. So I'll just show you." McCabe told him while heading over to Humphrey.

"Now don't worry, this won't hurt. But you may feel a little tickle." He told Humphrey puting his hands on his head.

McCabe's eyes then flashed a ghostly white and white gas looking stuff started flowing from his eyes to Humphrey's. The others looked in shock as the witnessed this happening. This continued for about a minute then it just stopped. McCabe's eyes went back to normal and Humphrey just stood there looking as if he was in shock.

"What did you do?" Kate asked walking over to Humphrey.

"I looked into his past. He's had an interesting life. Oh and congrats on the marriage that is what I call true love." He said to them.

"Ok, but why did you do it?" Kate asked.

"Well it's something that I don't even understand, but if I look into someone's past it helps me keep my youth. It's like refueling something. Right now I am 150, but if you were to take a DNA scan then it would only show me being 25." He explained to them.

"A lot of these words are foreign to me but Im guessing you're saying you're 150 but people think you are 25 and how you do that is by seeing peoples pasts?" Kate asked making sure.

McCabe nodded,"Thats exactly right!" He told them.

"So do your eyes always do that when you read someone's mind?" Kate questioned him.

McCabe shook his head. "Nope, only when I need to 'recharge' you could say."

She nodded somewhat understanding him. "One more thing," Kate said,"What and why is that thing on your head?" She asked.

McCabe then took the thing off of his head. "It's a hat, better known as a fedora, and why I wear it I'd rather not talk about." He told them.

As for Humphrey he was still in a shocked stage.

"Humphrey, are you ok?" Kate asked him.

He continued to stare into space. Then he spoke,"I saw into my past. All of my past." He said.

"So, what about it?" Kate asked. "I know what happened to my parents. I know everything. Kate…" he said turning his head to her,"My parents are still alive!" He said.

Kate looked at him in shock. "What do you mean Humphrey, how do you know?" She asked him.

"Allow me to explain!" McCabe said interjecting into their conversation. "The one and only side effect of me doing that is that people tend to remember forgotten things in their past. Whether it be something like remembering you had something to do, or in Humphrey's case remember his old family. Some even see into their own futures. It's really bizarre if you ask me. But that's normal to a person like me." He sighed in happiness.

Back to Humphrey, he was sorting out all of these memory's coming back to him. All of this giving him a headache. Humphrey put his paws over his head groaning in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Kate asked.

"He just has a slight headache from getting all of his memory's back. It's a lot to take in, especially for him." McCabe told her pointing at Humphrey.

All of a sudden Humphrey through his head back and howled in pain. He was in immense pain. McCabe looked over at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked panicked.

"I don't know, it's never this severe." McCabe told her bewildered by what was happening.

"Humphrey, are you ok?" McCabe asked him.

"I'm seeing things. Things not of this world. I see creatures, monsters, no wait. Their aliens, aliens from other planets. I can see things and I feel sad, but more like a depressed sad, a suiciadal sad. I feel pain like I lost someone." Humphrey continued to ramble on about what he could see. And as for McCabe, he could not believe what was happening. He knew what was happening but knew not how.

After ten minutes of suffering immense pain from the visions, Humphrey calmed down.

"What happened?" Winston asked finally joining the conversation.

"Out of all the times I have done that, that has never happened." McCabe said amazed.

"What happened?" Kate asked in fear for her mate.

"I believe he has seen into my thoughts somehow. He must have my memory." McCabe explained baffled of how this could happen.

He looked over at Humphrey,"Where am I from?" He questioned Humphrey. But Humprey just shrugged.

"Hmm, when was I born?" But Humphrey had no idea. McCabe then had no idea what happened. What would cause so much pain, he said stuff about aliens and wars. That's when something inside of McCabe clicked.

"Who discovered America?" McCabe asked Humphrey.

"Christopher Columbus, even though the native Americans where here first that's just what people think." Humphrey replied. That's when he became wide eyed. "How did I know that?" He asked perplexed by this. McCabe just had a smug smile.

"Who won the war between the Zorplexs and the Banshedies?" McCabe asked Humphrey.

"That's too easy, it was the Banshedies, the Zorplexs didn't stand a chance." Humphrey replied. "How do I know this stuff?" Humphrey asked.

"That is a great question and an easy answer. You see it wasn't my memory's you got. It was my knowlage. Everything in time and space history is stored in your head. Well at least the things I know. And how that happened I have no idea. It's very mind boggling if you ask me." McCabe answerd.

"All this makes my head hurt." Humphrey said.

"I bet I does." McCabe chuckled. "Because receiving all tha knowlage should have made your head explode." McCabe said.

"What!" Humphrey shouted.

"I thought you said it was harmless." Kate yelled.

"I thought it was too, but I guess it's not. But of course that was the first time I've done this with a wolf." McCabe told them scratching his head. He then just shrugged his shoulders,"Oh well, he's fine. Nothing to worry about." But Kate still glared at the man for puting her mate in danger.

"Winston, is it true is he back." A voice from outside said.

Everyone turned their heads to the entrence of the den to see an old looking rusty red colored wolf who went by the name Tony.

"It is true, take a look for yourself." Winston said pointing over to McCabe.

Tony gasped at the sight of him. Then he started hyperventilating and saying,"This is bad, this is very bad."

Winston ran up to him. "Tony, calm down. What's wrong." Winston asked.

"Don't you remember. Those many years ago when he was leaving he told us what would happen when we next saw him." Winston pondered for a bit then he gasped and looked over at McCabe. Then simultaneously Winston and Tony both said,

"They're coming."

* * *

**Oh big cliffhanger on the first chapter! I hope you like this please comment on it. I worked on this forever trying to make it as perfect as possible. I think I can make this one of the most successful story's on here. But I can't do that if I don't get feed back from my readers to make it better. I am really excited about writting this I hope you will like it**

**Peace Out!**


	2. Attack of the wolf-nappers

"What is coming, if I may ask?" Questioned a confused McCabe.

Tony looked down with his face squinted up trying to think. It was like that for a few moments but finally he just shook his head and turned to Winston who in return just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't exactly remember. But what I do remember is that when you were about to leave us after saving all of us you said to Winston and I that when you return Aliens will attack us." Tony explained.

This left a thoughtful McCabe. He was in deep thought about who would want wolves and why would they need them. It honestly didn't add up in his mind. But he continued to think.

While he was thinking, Kate was conversations with Hunphrey making sure he was ok.

"Are you sure your alright?" She asked him.

He nodded his head and rolled his eyes,"You worry to much. I'm fine, the pain went away and I'm one-hundred percent fine." he reassured her.

Kate wasn't to convinced about this. She worried for him and didn't want him to be in any pain. But she trusted him and reluctantly nodded.

"Just remember, if you're in any pain tell me." She told him.

"Don't worry, I will." He told her.

But that promise was already broken. He kept feeling slight surges of pain in his head. They were bearable but also annoying. He didn't tell Kate because he didn't want her to worry. He would be fine, hopefully it would pass soon.

Finally, McCabe spoke up.

"There are only a few species of aliens I can think of who would want wolves. Those would be the Contromids, Altanigrums, and Pisciros. Those are the three leading companies who trade creatures like wolves. One would be like the Strogan you met earlier. That is like a wolf on other planets." McCabe explained.

"Really? Those creatures are wolf like?" Kate asked.

McCabe nodded,"You guys aren't much different, besides appearance of course. Many things are the same about you two species. You both live in packs, both have an anarchy system of alphas and omegas and you 'get together' the same way."

"That's kinda weird." Winston said. Everyone else agreed.

"Not really, I mean a lot of alien society's are like that of earth species or vice versa. It's quite common for that to happen." McCabe explained.

Tony growled in annoyance. Why did any of this matter, they all needed to get somewhere safe or else they'd all be doomed.

"All this talk is pointless. We need to get ready or else…" But Tony was interupted when his sons voice rang through the den.

"Dad, the packs acting out. Something about a strange wolf?" Garth said as he and Lily entered the den.

Both became wide eyed when coming into the den and seeing a human sitting in it. Without thinking Garth let instinct take over and he lept at McCabe not caring why he was there. But Garth never even got close to McCabe. In a flash Garth was knocked down and pinned to the ground. Thinking it was the human Gartv started growling viciously. But when he looked up expecting to see a human, instead he saw grey fur and big blue eyes.

"Humphrey? What are you doing on top of me. Get off so I can rip that human to shreds."

"Sorry Garth, but I can't let you do that." Humphrey said.

"And why not?" Garth asked with anger.

"Because Garth, this human is going to save us all." Tony said.

"Humphrey, would you please get off him." Tony asked.

Humphrey nodded and got off of him.

"Thank you. And Garth, this human is not to be harmed, he is this packs protector." Tony explained.

"That sounds like that story you used to tell me when I was a pup." Garth said.

Tony smiled,"That wasn't a story my son, that was all real. And that human over there, McCabe, is the human in that story."

"You told your kids stories about me. I'm flattered." McCabe said laughing a bit.

Tony and Winston just rolled their eyes.

"Ok, not to interfere with anything but I'm just wondering how Humphrey took down Garth with such ease?" Lilly asked.

"Yah Humphrey, why is that?" Kate asked.

Humphrey just shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea how that happened, he was just protecting him.

"I know why!" McCabe said.

"Ok, how did he do that?" Garth asked ckearly annoyed.

Of course who could blame him? He's probably the strongest wolf in the pack and second best alpha, being behind Kate, and he was taken down by an omega. And that omega happened to be one of weakest omegas out there. But Humphrey seemed to take him down with ease.

"The reason he took you down with such ease is because when he gained my knowlage he seemed to pick up all of my fighting skills. And I have trained with every kind of master fighter out there. So he's probably the most dangerous wolf in the wolrd, probably even the universe." McCabe told them.

Everything was silent for awhile, no one said a word. The thought of Humphrey, the leader of all omegas, was the deadliest wolf on the universe. It just didn't seem to fit.

After all the silence finally someone said something. Well more like made a sound, because everyone started to laugh. Even Kate laughed a bit. Humphrey got really hurt by this. They all saw him take down Garth with ease, why was it hard to believe that he was deadly. Of course he knew the answer, he was an omega. Even with the law saying alphas and omegas couldn't be mates was gone omegas still got treated like underclass wolves. In his mind, they deserved better than what they get. But what could he do, he's only an omega.

So after having there lifting laughing fit everyone calmed down. Humphrey and McCabe just glared at them. McCabe being annoyed and Humphrey being a little mad that they didn't have faith in him.

"How exactly do you expect me to believe that?" Garth asked in hysteria.

"Well, you could always fight him." McCabe said with a grin.

"Humphrey, fight me. That's a good one." Garth laughed.

Here we go again with Garth. He doesn't mean to be a jurk, he trys to be nice but his ego and pride sometimes get in the way and he stars acting like a big shot. And McCabe hated people who were like this. They annoyed him more than anything. So he wanted to teach him a lesson.

"I can guarantee that Humphrey could beat you in a fight." McCabe exclaimed.

Humphrey looked over to McCabe,"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked him.

"Of course not, death usually comes later in the relationship." McCabe said.

Now Humphrey did not want to know what that meant. But he took it in as a simple joke and laughed a little. But what he had no idea about was that McCabe was being somewhat truthful.

"Just trust me Humphrey, I know what I'm talking about. Anyway a lot of the time the underdog, or in this case underwolf, usually win in these kind of situations." McCabe said reassuringly.

That didn't really help Humphrey at all. Garth had him beat in everything: size, strength, training, being an alpha. Humphrey was sure he was going to get humiliated.

Though Winston didn't want a fight, and neither did the other elders, they knew they could not stop it. Not because of Humphret's and Garth's petty rivalry because they had to listen to him if he said stop, but because of McCabe. When McCabe wanted something to be done it would get done. He always seemed to get what he wanted. There was just no point in trying to stop it.

Humphrey and Garth got up and started circling one another. Garth knew exactly what he was doing, he had been trained for this and he's had experience. Humphrey had no idea what he was doing, right now he was just copying Garth and was going off instinct. But I trusted McCabe, mostly, and if he said I could do it then I guess I can. Although I'm not quite sure why I trust him, he just seems like a very trustworthy person. And he reminded me of someone from my past.

At this point McCabe thought that he would have fun with this,"Ok you two, I want a good clean fight. No scratching at the eyes or privates. No going for major body parts. Ready, FIGHT!" McCabe yelled with a smile on his face.

It seemed like he liked the idea of this. Because He did, he didn't like how Gartb was treating Humphrey. He knew that it wasn't to hurt Humphrey but he still didn't like anyone being that prideful. There's a limit and Garth was breaking it. He just needed to be taken down a peg or two. And this was exactly how to do it. McCabe knew that Humphrey would win without breaking a sweat.

They both continued to circle, Garth was smiling thinking to himself that this was going to be easy. Humphrey was nervouse expecting to be beaten quickly. Finally Garth swung a paw at Humphrey but was amazed when Humphrey quickly blocked it.

'Just luck.' Garth thought. But that was not luck.

Humphrey was just as amazed at what happened. More so of what happened before he even blocked it.

Garth took another swat at him but again was blocked by Humphrey with ease. This irritated Garth and thought that he should just get this over with without embarrassing himself. So he circled him then quickly pounced at Humphrey.

Thats when it happened again. In Garth's point of view he just pounced at Humphrey with tremendous speed. But to Humphrey it seemed as if he was going in slow motion. When Gart jumped at Humphrey, Humphrey saw time slow making Gart moving as fast as a turtle. Then parts of Garth lit up. Then instinct took over.

Time sped up again and Humphrey went to work. He side stepped out of the way but help a paw out and made contact with Garth's chest bringing Garth's backside flying forward as he was put on his back. Humphrey held him down with his jaws around his throat.

All was silent with amazement. Except for McCabe who had a smile on and was clapping his hands slowly for Humphrey.

"Told you so, Humphrey is the most skilled Wolf in existence. He could probably even take down a dire wolf if he needed to." McCabe exclaimed as Humphrey got off Garth.

Everyone was just to amazed to speak. Who would of thought Humphrey, out of all the wolves in the world, could take Garth down with such ease. It just wasn't heard of. No one thought it was possible.

"But there is one flaw in this." McCabe said.

"And what's that?" Kate asked.

"Humphrey, what happend when you fought Garth?" McCabe questioned.

Humphrey thought for a second. He was trying to find the words to explain it. How do you tell someone that you can slow down time while fighting. He couldn't just say nothing, they'd question how he took down Garth. He needed to tell the truth even if he had no idea how to tell them. But finally he came up with something.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain, it may sound a little crazy but when Garth attacked me time kind of, um, slowed down and then parts of Garth's body lit up and I just knew what to do." Humphrey explained.

Everyone just looked at him in awe. How could that happen. Only one person in the cave could do that. Gart looked over to McCabe.

"Did you do that, slow down time so Humphrey coukd win?" Gart growled.

"Of course not. I don't cheat. He did that because of instinct. It was just purely instinct. But like I said there is a flaw. He can only do that if he is attacked. It's like a deffence mechanism." McCabe explained.

The wolves didn't really understand any of this. And McCabe knew it. But hey, they're wolves, how are they supposed to know all of this.

Tony started getting agitated. An invasion of their pack was about to happen and here they were talking about pointless things.

"Enough of this." Tony yelled gaining everyone's attention. "We need to get back on topic. McCabe we're about to be invaded. Please can you do anything to save us."

McCabe smiled and nodded,"Of course I can, I ain't as useless as I seem. I'll be back later." McCabe said as he disappeared from right were he was sitting.

This didn't shock anyone in the den sience they already knew he could do that. Well everyone except for Garth and Lilly sience they've never seen him before. They looked at where McCabe was sitting with their mouths wide open. Then they looked over to their fathers for an explanation.

"No time to explain, just get everyone and take them to the panic den. This is not a drill. We're being invaded." Tony said as he ushered everyonr out of the den. He and Winston realesed howls into the air signaling to everyone in the pack that it was an emergency evacuation.

Just after they howled a sonic boom was heard by all the wolves. Everyone looked up into the air just in time to see a giant rock looking thing fly quickly through the sky and went south from the pack.

"We're out of time," Winston started. Everyone looked at him. "They're here."

Eight miles south of the pack the meteor landed in a large clearing. Of course this was no normal rock. That was just a camouflage for the ship that was hidden underneath it. Inside the big rock was a highly technologically advanced alien spaceship. But it wasn't a battle cruiser like most aliens come in to Earth. These aliens couldn't give a crap about humans. No these aliens were in a cargo ship so they could fit all of their product into it. And of course this product is wolf.

Nothing made a sound around the ship. Whatever had been there was gone now, scared away by the giant 'rock' coming towards them.

Then the silence was broken by a hissing sound coming from an air right door that was now opening. When the door/ramp fully opened, two figures came out of it. They were both around the same height being ten feet tall, and very skinny. But they could still lift four times their own weight. They were a pitch black color and you could tell their whole body was black because they wore no cloths. The only thing that wasn't black were their eyes, which are a crimson red.

On them they had a helmet and a tank on their back. This was do they'd be able to breath since the atmosphere on the Earth was different from the one on their home planet. They also both carried a large tranquilizer guns. They were here to get these wolves alive, not dead.

The two figures started talking to each other in their language. This is what they are saying translated into English.

"When do we go and collect the animal they call wolf?" The one on the left asked his superior.

"When go in five minutes, so be ready." the leader said.

The other one nodded his head and stood at the bottom of the ramp as the leader went back inside. The wolves in the pack would have to hurry because not only are these things really strong, but they are also very, very fast. They would be able to get to the pack in a matter of minutes.

Back at the pack it was complete chaos. Wolves ran around frantically trying to get to family before retreating to the panic den. Wolves ran into each other and fell all over one another. Names were called to hoping for an answer. And all Winston and Tony could do was watch. They couldn't get anyone to listen. The creatures would be here any minute and this is what was happening.

But then someone said something,"Every body stop." Humphrey yelled as loud as he could.

Surprisingly everyone stopped and faced Humphrey.

"Thank you, now everyone needs to calm down. The invaders will be here any minute. We need to leave to the panic room in an organized fashion. Now go." He told them.

Even more surprisingly , they all listened to him. Humphrey spoke to them like a true leader. Everyone standing next to him was surprised by this. Humphrey turned around to see everyone staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." They all said.

"Whatever, come on we need to get moving." Humphrey said as they went down to the others.

Somewhere very, very far away from the pack ran McCabe. Not only was he very far away, but he was also in a different time. He was in the distant future. So far in the future that humans no longer existed and civilization was laid to waste.

He was in a bunker type thing deep below one of Americas most famous building. He was scouring for things he could use to take out the threat. He scurried and rummaged through totes of different highly technologically advanced weapons. It looked like something out of a science fiction movie. This is where all his stuff went if it didn't fit in with his personas time line. He lived many different life's in many different times. It entertained him to do this, living different life's helped with his loneliness. But none of those life's could compare to traveling across time and space.

Finally, he had gotten everything he came for. It wasn't much, just a high powered laser gun, a very large machete, a M9 pistol, and his second favorite hat, a World War II Generals hat. He made sure he had everything, which he did, smiled then put on his arm hat over his fedora and disappeared out of the bunker.

Back over to the pack, everyone was being ushered into the panic den. The three pack leaders were leading everyone in the front along with Garth and Lilly while Humphrey and Kate were in the back keeping everyone in line. Everyone hurried in anticipation to get to the den so they didn't get harmed. They knew not who was coming for them, they only knew they were being evacuated to the panic den so it must be bad.

Finally the den was in sight and everyone hurried in. Only about two- thirds of the pack got in before a scream was heard. Everyone turned around to see black figures running quickly towards them. Everyone began to panic again and started to true and swarm into the den. But the den would only allow one wolf to go in at a time. With everyone in a panic barley any were getting through.

Thats when the wolves inside started to panic. The creatures were getting close and they needed to protect their families. So they started to push the large boulder, that was used as a door, into the doorway blocking anyone from entering.

Everyone outside of the de, seeing that there was no way in, fled in all directions. And since Humphrey and Kate were leading from the back they were too locked out. So after seeing the doorway being closed off they both ran trying to get away from the aliens. But they were no match for their speed.

With all the might of running, they couldnt get away they were doomed. The aliens were closing on on them very quickly. Humphrey, being an omega, started falling a bit behind from getting tired. Kate urged him to hurry up. He tried with all his might and in return sped up just a little. But it was still useless.

It became even more useless when they ran out from the underbrush of the forest into a clearing that had a cliff. They stopped just in time so they didn't run into the rock wall. They quickly turned around hoping they still had time to get away. Unfoutunetly they were already to late. They turned around to see three of the aliens pointing their guns at the two.

The two wolves backed into the cliff fearing for their life's. The aliens cocked their guns and aimed straight at Humphrey and Kate. Humphrey and Kate brought each other in a tigh embrace with tears running down their faces thinking that this was the end.

They watched as the alien's pulled the triggers and the darts came flying straight to them. But luck was on their side. Right at the last minute McCabe appeared out of nowhere and caught all three darts in his hand and through them to the side like they were nothing.

The aliens looked at him in astonishment and before they could recover McCabe drew hid M9 and shot all three of them in the masks letting the Earths atmoshere into their helmets. The three aliens started freaking out, shaking their heads around like maniacs. That is until their heads exploded.

Humphey and Kate looked at the three aliens in disgust as their now dead bodies fell to the ground.

"Well that was disturbing." Humphrey said.

Kate just continued to look at the bodies with disgust.

McCabe laughed at their reactions. He rembered when he was like that, getting grossed out by something like that. Heck, even seeing someone dead creeped him out. But he got used to it, he had to in order to survive his new life.

"Come on, we need to save the others and get those aliens out of here." McCabe said,"Now all we need to do is find out where their ship is." McCabe said.

"I saw this giant rock looking thing fly over about nine miles south of here." Humphrey said.

"Then that's where we're heading. Come on lets go." McCabe said as he started sprinting toward the ship.

Humphrey and Kate looked at each other. Should they go and risk their life's. It would be extreamly dangerous, and they could die. They smiled at each other knowing they were thinking the same thing.

"Lets go." Humphrey said as they both took off after McCabe.

Since wolves are way faster than humans, Humphrey and Kate caught up to McCabe with ease. He looked back and smiled wgn he saw us. He asked what took us so long. We told him we had to think for a second before we made a choice to come. He asked us what made them come. They told him because they had an act for adventure, and this is something not only they wanted to do, but had to do. This may be for their entertainment but it was also for the pack. They needed to save all the wolves who didn't make it into the den which was about eleven. It may not seem like much but it was a bunch in a pack.

The three continued to sprint through the woods. Though at first Humphrey and Kate thought McCabe was your everyday slow human, he actually was not. It seemed that he was only waiting for the two of them because once they caught up to him he rocketed forward gaining massive speed. It's like he ran eith the speed of a wolf, and he didn't se to tire from it.

On their way they only ran into a few complications, which were quickly dealt with by McCabe drawing one of his various weapons and killing the threats. It didn't seem to bother him that he killed them, it seemed that way because it was true. He was far beyond caring for anything that hurt the innocent. Even if they were wolves.

Finally, the giant rock came into sight. The three ran behind a bush and his from sight. They peaked over it to see about a dozen of the aliens walking around with crates with tranquilized wolves in them. Some of them Kate knew personaly. Among them was her dad's second in command, Hutch along with his friend Candu. Others were just some wolves she had seen from around the pack. But to Humphrey, it was hard for him to remember the names of the wolves. With all that knew knowlage stored on his head it was hard to sift through all those thoughts.

And to make it worse McCabe decided to quiz Humphrey. "Ok Humphrey, what are the names of these beings, and what is their purpose for being here?"

Humphrey looked through all his knew knowlage until something in his head clicked,"These beings are known as the Altanegrums. They are a vast specious in the galaxy of Claudium in the Dulex system on the planet Lebronis. Reasons for them being here are because that's their business, they have the greatest import export of anything like a wolf. It seems wolves on their planet and many others are used as workers, servants, and in some cases 'personal desires'." He said shaking a bit from the grossness of it. Kate also did the same thing.

"That is all correct. Though this is one job they will not compleate. But first we need a plan. I will get all those guys attention and lead them into the ship. It doesn't seem like they've taken any of the wolves aboard the ship so while I'm gone you two free all the wolves. I'll take it from there." He told them. Kate and Humphrey nodded in agreement with the plan.

Them without another word McCabe disappeard from in front of the two and reappeared right next to the entrence of the ship. He whistled gaing all of the aliens attention. Once they saw him they all got their guns and started to chase him into the ship, leaving the crates with wolves in them unattended. The perfect opportunity. So they left and went over to go let the others out.

In with McCabe he was running through corridors, weaving through aliens who passed by him and dodged from the darts flying at him. It was easy, not the worst things that he's gone through. All he needed to do was not get caugh or shot and he needed to get to the ships bridge.

It was easy since all he needed to do was get a memory of the bridge from one of the aliens then just teleport there. The hard part was just trying to reach into their mind while being chased. Luckily while dodging a dart he ran into a room which had one of the crew members passed out sleeping in what looked like a supplies closet.

'Ha, guess these aliens aren't that different from humans.'

He smiled and reached into his mind finding a memory of the bridge. As soon as he did he teleported to the bridge finding the room empty. This just made his life easier. He went over to the control panel, looked at it for a second, then started pushing a bunch of buttons.

After a series of beeps and clicks the machine made a sound, but it wasn't what McCabe wanted to here.

"Come on you stupid machine, work!" He said angrily as he kicked it.

After he kicked it the whole thing came to life and started working.

"Guess violence is the answer!" McCabe laughed as he pushed one last button.

Thats when a bunch of beams of light appeared around the room. Then one after another aliens started appearing taking them from the forest and bringing them back into the ship. Soon every last one of them where in there, all very confused as to what was happening. Thats when one of them happened to look and see me. He yelled and pointed to me.

An alien much taller than the other came out from the crowd and looked at me. Clearly he was the captain of this ship.

"What do you think you're doing filthy human." He asked with anger.

"Stopping you." McCabe replied calmly.

They all bursted out laughing. "You, stop all of us. How hilarious." The captain said.

"I don't see how it's funny since I've already stopped you." McCabe said as he pushed something. Hissing sounds started to come off from the ship as pieces of the camouflage came off from the ship exposing them and their surroundings.

What the crew saw amazed them. It was their home! But how did they get there in such quick time when they live light years away from the Earth. They all fixed their eyes on McCabe wanting an ansewr.

"How did you do this?" The captain question.

"I have my ways. Now if you will excuse me I have to be somewhere. See yah." McCabe said as he gave then a little two fingure salute then vanished.

Back in Jasper everything had calmed down. It had been about three hours since McCabe vanished with the ship and saved the pack. Humphrey and Kate did as planned and freed all the trapped wolves. Then after seeing the ship vanish they went back to the panic den and told everyone that it was safe now.

Everyone came out and reunited with their familie and friends. Kate's parents came over to her and face her a hug and apologized for closing the door on her. Even though they didn't close it they still felt responsible for Kate getting locked out.

Kate told them not to worry about it and that it was for the best of the pack. Plus, everything worked out in the end anyway.

Right now the family of seven sat on a hill looking at the sunset. They had a bad day and everyone could use a little beauty in it to lighten the day. No one knew where McCabe had gone and wished he would come back so they could express their gratutude towards him.

"Well, it's seems your wish has come true because I'm right here." Said a voice from behind all of them.

They all turned around and smiled when they saw McCabe. They all ran over to him and started to say how thankful they were of him. He said it was nothing just doing the right thing. But as far as the wolves were concerned, they were forever in his debt.

After awhile of talking McCAbe said he had to go.

"I just came back to make sure everything was fine, and I can see it is. It's been nice meeting you all, and I guess I'll be seeing you three in the near past." NcCabe said looking over to Winston, Eve, and Tony.

"Until then, take care my friend." Winston said.

"Yes, do take care. We may need you if anything like this happend again." Tony joked causing everyone to laugh.

McCabe looked over at Humphrey and Kate waiting for them to say something. But when he looked at them they saw something in them, he saw a sence of adventure. They wanted, no, needed to go out and go on another adventure. It was just in their genes. McCabe smiled and nodded.

Humphrey and Kate got the message and Kate looked at her parents.

"Mom dad, I need to ask…"

"Go ahead." They both said at the same time cutting Kate off mid-sentence.

"But, how'd you know what I was going to ask?" She questioned.

"We've been in your position, we too would have gone with McCabe if certain events didn't occur. So go with him, have an adventure. I want a good story when you get back." Winston told her with a smile.

Kate ran up to them and brought them into a giant hug thanking them. She then went over to Lilly and started talking to her. While she did that Eve began to talk to the boys.

"Now you two better take care of my daughter, because if anything bad happens to her I will kill you in the worst way possible. I don't care who you are." She threatened them.

The two of them nodded in understanding. Neither of them would let anything happen to her, and they didn't need Eve to tell them that.

After Kate was done talking with Lilly she went back over to McCabe and Humphrey and nodded telling them she was ready.

"So you two, we've got an endless array of places we are able to go all through space and time, from the begging to the end. We can visit all of histories most important events to the not so important. So my question to you two is, where to first?" He asked them.

Both wolves had no idea where to go. They never thought this would happen but it was. Finally, this is what they've been waiting for, for the adventure of a lifetime. But they had no idea where to go. And McCabe knew that, so he decided he'd take them to the best possible place he could think a wolf would want to go.

So with in final good bye, and a signature two fingered sulute from McCabe, they all vanished on the advnture that would change all their life's forever.


	3. To the Moon!

Just as fast as they had disappeared from Jasper, they reappeared at a different place. The surface of it was rocky with craters here and there. Everything appeared to be white. The three looked around their new environment. But then Kate and Humphrey noticed something. They were wearing stuff, they were wearing cloths like humans wear.

"Um, McCabe, what are these?" Kate questioned while poking at them.

"They're space suits. They keep you alive while you're in space. Pretty self explanatory." He told them while he looked off into the distance.

"Ok, why would we need these, how did they get on us, And what are you looking at?" Humphrey asked him following his gaze.

Kate followed his actions. When they saw what McCabe was looking at their jaws dropped and their eyes became wide. In front of them in space was Earth. Where they lived floating around right in front of them.

"A beautiful sight, don't you think." McCabe said.

All they could do was just nod their heads. They were too amazed to speak words. I mean one minute they were in a forest in Canada, then the next moment your in space looking down upon the Earth. Words could not really describe what they were feeling.

"Where are we?" Humphrey questioned.

McCabe just looked over at him with a 'really' expression on his face.

"We're looking at the Earth this close from space and all I can see when I look down is white rock. Where do you think we are, Pluto?"

"Well it's not every day that you get to see the Earth like this. There's no need to be so rude about it." Humphrey said.

"Oh man up." He said back.

Kate giggled a little seeing the two argue.

"But anyway, we're on the moon." He told them.

They became wide eyed. "The moon?" They gasped.

McCabe nodded his head.

"That's amazing. I mean we see it every night and sometimes we even howl to it. But never in my whole life would I have thought I would step on it with my own four paws." Kate said in amazement.

McCabe just smiled at them, happy to see that he made them happy.

Thats when Humphrey looked over at McCabe and what he saw confused him.

"Um, McCabe?" He asked.

"Yah."

"Why aren't you wearing a space suit. You should be dead right now." He said.

McCabe chuckled. "Yes I should, but I'm still alive. And how is easy to explain, The watch I'm wearing does more than just translate languages and change my appearance. It does way more than that, like right now it's producing an invisible atmosphere around me which allows me to breath without anything else." He explained to them.

"Well that makes sense, sort off." Kate said.

"so what are we doing here?" Humphrey asked McCabe who just stood in the same spot smiling looking up into space.

They followed his gaze and looked off into an endless space. But something caught their eyes, they squinted their eyes to try and see it better. They couldn't really make it out but they new it was quite large and it was moving towards the moon. Kate had no idea what it was but Humphrey had an idea.

"McCabe, what's today's date?" He asked.

McCabe smiled even wider seeing Humphrey was starting to piece things together.

"July 20, 1969." He told him.

Humphrey became wide eyed. "That means today is the day…"

"The first man stepped on the moon." McCabe finished.

"Wow." He said.

Kate just looked over at them quizzically. "What do you mean 'the day the first man stepped on the moon.' Whats so important about that?"

"Well, nine years ago from this year a man that was the leader of America said that we should send some people to the moon and be the first to do it. But he just didn't want to do it out of the blue. At this point in time America and the Soviet Union were kind of having a completion to see who could get a person on the moon first. Well today marks the day that the first person walked on the moon." McCabe told her, sounding very proud of his home country.

"Just imagine how that makes me feel. A country that started off being ruled by Britain and declaring independence. Now, today we land on the moon before anyone else. It's just amazing to come that far. Wouldn't you say?" They nodded their heads.

While they were talking they had kept their eyes on the figure in the sky moving down towards the moon. As it got closer and closer the outline of it was visible, soon followed by the colors and eventually the whole thing was visible. They watched as it slowly descended upon the moons surface and soon touched down on the moon. Then the door to the ship opened and out came two figures both wearing white suits with a helmet and an American flag patch on them. They saw as a man, who is Neil Armstrong, climb down the ladder of the ship.

"I'm going to patch into his radio channel so we can hear him." McCabe told them from behind.

That's when they heard a crackling sound come on and then the voice of a man said,"That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." Neil said as he, being the first, set foot on the moon.

"You are so blessed McCabe." Kate said.

"And why is that?" He questioned her.

"Because, you get to go where ever you want, whenever you want. You can go to the most beautiful of places and see the most amazing things. You are lucky to be you." She said still looking at the men on the moon doing their own things, oblivious to their presence.

He sighed,"It seems that way, doesn't it. But it's also a curse." He said.

"How so?" Kate asked.

"Well, you see… never mind, You don't need to know." He told them. They just looked over at him suspiciously, but they didn't push him to answer. Everyone had their secrets.

During all this time Humphrey still had a question McCabe didn't answer eating at the back of his mind.

"McCabe?" He asked.

"I used my ability to put them in you. Don't ask me how, I can just do it." He told him.

"Ok, you've got to stop reading our minds." Humphrey told him.

"That, my fury friend, is one of my curses. I can't stop, it's a nonstop parade of voices in my head. I literally hear voices in my head, 24/7 unless I'm alone." He told them.

Humphrey and Kate looked over at him with sympathy. How would he be able to stand that for almost 150 years. It must of driven him insane.

"How do you stand it?" Kate asked him.

"If I'm lucky I can just ignore the voices and just continue on like everything's normal. But most of the time I just let them flow through my head. So if sometimes you're talking to me and I have no idea what you're saying it's probably because the voices are just a little to much and I can't hear anything else." He told them like he didn't care.

Which he really didn't, he had grown used to it over the years. Yes, sometimes it gets a little to much for him to handle especially in big crowds, but luckily he can go anywhere, anytime, whenever he wants to. But when he's doing something it usually blocks out the voices because he doesn't pay attention to them due to him already doing something.

They stopped talking about McCabe and began to look back over to the two men exploring the moon. It was like looking at an infant exploring for the first time. It brought a smile to McCabe's face. And it stayed that way the whole time they watched the two on the moon.

It was now about half the time the two would spend this time on the moon and Humphrey and Kate were board. So they took advantage of being on the moon. They started jumping long distances, doing flips, just having a great time. They laughed and played as McCabe just sat and watched Neil and Buzz. Oh what a day it was for everyone. Weirdly this was McCabe's first time here, he knew not why he hadn't done this before but he's here now and that's all that mattered.

But all of that was ruined when McCabe heard Kate and Humphrey scream. He shot up looking around for them. And when he didn't see them he ran to where he heard the screams. He ran, well mostly jumped, with all his might to where he heard the screams. 'Why would they be screaming' he thought. It didn't sound like screaming of joy or pleasure, no this was a scream of terror.

Finally he had made it to where he heard the screams, and what he saw shocked him. In front of him were alien life forms. One that he has never seen before. They were about the size of a average adult male, they were as white as the moons surface. other than that they looked exactly like humans. They had hair, five fingers, five toes, two eyes. All the traits of a human just white and no clothes.

They had Kate and Humphrey cornered against a rock that they couldn't jump on or over. They were trapped, but that would soon change.

"Hey." McCabe called out to them." They all faced him hissing and showing him their teeth.

That's when Kate and Humphrey had their chance. They jumped over the five creatures and landed safely by McCabe.

"Now that they are safe I can ask you this, why did you attack them?"

"Because you are all invaders from the shadowed side." one of them said.

McCabe looked at them quizzically. "The shadow side?" He questioned.

"Yes where you brutes and savages live." Another said.

"You must have us confused with other people. You see we come from the planet Earth." McCabe said pointing towards Earth.

They followed the finger and looked down at the planet. Their eyes seemed to widen as they turned to them. What they did next shocked everyone. They got down on one knee and bowed to them.

"Hail the ones from the mighty blue planet." They said. The three were taken back by the comment.

"I'm sorry, I think I misunderstood you. What did you say?" McCabe questioned.

One of the creatures looked up but didn't make eye contact with McCabe, as if he was showing respect towards him.

"Your planet is a mighty place. our race has existed for millions of years and have barley done anything technology wise. But your planet and it's people are highly advanced compared to the others in this solar system. Every one and everything have evolved so slowly. But you're planet has done things which have taken others hundreds of thousands of years to invent. That is why we call you the mighty planet." He told them.

The three just looked at them in disbelieve as he spoke so highly of their home planet. Even McCabe had to admitt that out of every planet he's been to in this solar system took longer to evolve compared to humans and other species of animals.

That's when all the aliens stood up and then the one who's been speaking spoke once again.

"Now follow us, we will take you to our village and you will share with us your knowlage."

And with that they began walking. The three looked at each other then shrugged, they didn't seem hostile and McCabe didn't hear anything in their thoughts that implied they were going to hurt them. So they followed.

McCabe ran up to the one who was leading the crowed. He had some questions he wanted answered about this species since he's never seen nor heard of them. Yes he could always just look through his mind but he didn't know if they would be able to sence it as some people could, and he didn't want to appear as a threat to them.

"So, what do you call yourselves." McCabe questioned the alien.

"We are known as the Luniers. My name is Watacha, and those fours names are Lamong, Katung, Yonami, and ZZalic." Watacha said introducing themselves.

"It is nice to meet you all. My name is McCabe, and those two are Kate and Humphrey." McCabe said introducing them selfs.

But Humphrey noticed something when his named was mentioned, he saw the aliens tense up a little at the mention of his name. But he ignored it, it was probably nothing. McCabe noticed it too, but payed no attention to it, he still had some questions to ask.

"Back there, why did you attack us?" He asked.

Watacha was quick to answer. "We thought you were the Dark Luniers." Watacha plainly said.

"Who are they?" Kate asked.

"They are just like us, except they have no soul. They are the ones who go insane. They are the blackest of black and they live on the dark side of the moon. That's why we thought you were them, your wearing black." He told them.

They nodded their heads. McCabe decided it would be best to stop asking questions so he didn't seem annoying or suspicious asking all these questions.

The rest of the way there was quiet. No one spoke a word. Well, for most of them. McCabe could still hear them all. No secrets could be kept from him, and it only seemed to get worse each passing day but at the same time he became more accustomed with it, just letting it happen. He was used to the voices by now. Nothing anyone or anything thought bothered him. He was more interested by the thoughts then disturbed, some more than others. But that's normal for him, heck almost everything is normal for him. Things that would are weird, disgusting, or disturbing to other people are normal for him. But he did not care, he didn't care for most things.

They all walked for about ten minutes until they came to a stop. They stopped by infront of a giant rock.

"We live in the moon to hide from planetary invaders." Watacha said as he placed his hand on it.

That's when the middle of the rock moved and then appeared some stairs. "Come, we go down these to the village."

They followed the five down the stairs and what it led to amazed the three earthlings. In front of them was an amazing city. They couldn't believe that they called this a village, it was huge compared to the villages on Earth. No this was cutie sized. And everything seemed to be made out of rocks just like what the Native Americans did.

"This is amazing!" McCabe commented.

"Really? This is nothing compared to the main city in the middle of the moon." Watacha said.

He was now the only one leading them. The other ones had left to do their own things. As they looked around they saw more of the Luniers. Big and small, man, woman and child. It was amazing that a whole civilization had been living underneath the moon for millions of years and it went by unnoticed. Incredible, don't you think.

The beings looked at the three with curiousity, wondering who they were. McCabe sensed that they had not had outsiders in their homes in quite some time, if not ever. Whenever they got near them they avoided them, taking precautions just in case their visitors were hostile. But lucky for then they weren't.

Watacha led them to a big structure built into the side of the wall in the moon.

"This is where the village leader resides. This is as far as I go. You shall go in there." Watacha told them.

"Um, how do we know he'll let us in?" Humphrey questioned.

Watacha smiled,"Just tell him you're from the mighty blue planet. He has quite a fascination towards it." And with that he walked away.

The three walked up to the door of the building, and just like everything else , it was made out of rock. "So," Humphrey started,"Who wants to knock?" They all looked at each other, but the two wolves eventually both looked at McCabe seeing as he's done stuff like this before.

He rolled his eyes,"Fine," he said raising his arms," I'll do it." He walked up to the door raised his arm and flicked his wrist, knocking on the door.

They all waited for a minute until they heard a screech from the door showing it was opening. When the door was compleatly opened in the door way stood an old looking person with a long beard and tired looking eyes.

"Yes, who is it?" He asked.

"Hello there sir, I am McCabe and these are my friends Kate and Humphrey. We were brought here by a person named Watacha. He said you would be interested in meeting us."

"And why would my son think I would want to speak to you." he asked.

"He said you would be interested in us because we come from the mighty blue planet." McCabe told him.

He gasped. "You are?" they all nodded their heads. "This is amazing. Come in, come in." he said gesturing for them to enter his house.

"Come, follow me we must talk about your knowlage. I have so much to learn from you." He excitedly said.

They followed him down the corridors of the mansion house into a giant room that looked to be like a library. All around were shelves with books on them. Except the difference between this one and one on Earth is these books were made out of very thin stone.

"Come, sit down make yourself comfortable." he said pointing to about five chairs that formed a circle in the middle of the room.

"By the way, my name is Catachi. I am the leader of this village." Catachi said.

"It is great to meet you Catachi." McCabe said While he and the others sat on the stone chairs.

"What's the matter with your friends, can they not talk?" He asked.

"No they can talk. They're just not used to talking to other species of animals, unlike me." McCabe told him.

"And why is that?" He asked now taking his seat.

"Well you see, I'm a special type of person. I have these abilities that nobody else in the universe does." He said to him.

"How so?" Catachi asked.

"Well I'll show you. I can travel through space," he said appearing in front of Catachi then disappearing and reappearing back in his seat,"and time with my mind."

Catachi looked at him jaw hanging loose and eyes agaped.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life." "That's what most people say."

McCabe laughed out.

"How is that possible." He asked.

McCabe shrugged,"I was just born with it. I've just accessed a part of my brain no one else has yet. There are others who do this just with different outcomes." Catachi nodded his head in amazmeant.

"Can I just ask, why are you here?" Catachi said.

"We were originally here to see the first humans to step foot on the moon, but that turned into us meeting you and your people." Humphrey said.

"Ahh, so they do talk." Catachi laughed. "But anyway that's a good reason to come. To bad they will most likely die." He told them.

That caught the three by surprise. "And what makes you say that?" Kate asked.

"Because they're wearing white. The Dark Luniers will surely kill them." He said.

The three became wide eyed. "That will be a problem, I am sorry but we must leave now. I can't let them die." McCabe said grabbing onto Kate and Humphrey.

"Must you leave so soon?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but yes. But don't worry well be back sometime in the future. You can count on that!" McCabe said. He then gave Catachi a two fingure salute as he disappeared out of the stone mansion.

The three then appeared back on the surface of the moon where they first were when they came. They looked over to Neil and Buzz seeing them still just messing around on the moon. But something else caught their eyes. Over to the far right they saw dark figures advancing towards the two.

"Oh this is not good." Humphrey said.

"Agreed!" Kate said.

"What are we going to do McCabe?" Humphrey asked but didn't receive an answer.

They both looked to see where McCabe was but saw no one. They then looked back over to the dark figures and saw McCabe running towards them.

"He is the craziest person in the universe." Humphrey sighed while shaking his head.

"That is non arguable." Kate agreed. Then the both of them took after the crazy human.

McCabe ran towards the dark beings straight on. Oh how he loved to charged into places blindly, it was always full of excitement. You never knew what the challenge would be or what kind of weapons your opponent held. Just not knowing makes it exciting.

McCabe got closed to them with each leap he took and before he knew it he stood in front of about twenty Dark Luniers all of them looking blood thirsty.

"Hello gents, I'm McCabe and I'm afraid you won't be killing anyone today." He said while charging at them.

The twenty creatures were taken back by this person challenging them but quickly shook it off and charged right back at him. The two sides collided and straight away McCabe was winning. He punched, kicked, threw everyone in his way and blocked all the swings they took at him. But he couldn't hold them all off forever and they started to overwhelm him, but luckily what McCabe hoped would happen happened. He had tried to achive this for years and now he finally achived his goal.

Just as he was about to be compleatly overwhelmed a sword appeared in his hands. McCabe smiled with delight as he swing the sword at one of the aliens. It screamed in agony as it was cut in half. 'Oh, this will be fun!' He thought to himself. He then swung the sword at another one chopping their arm clean off resulting in a scream from it. But it was cut short at McCabe stabbed it though the throat. This continued on for a minute with McCabe just swinging at anything that came near him. He stopped swinging once he saw they were all dead, they're black blood staining the ground.

Humphrey and Kate soon came upon the sight of all the deaths. They almost threw up upon the sight but they held it in. McCabe heard them coming and turned to them.

"I was wondering when you two would show up." He said.

"How did you do this?" Humphrey asked.

"With a sword. And before you ask how did I get the sword, it was because I finally did what I've been trying to achive for years. I made an object come to me. Amazing huh."

"Yep, I guess that even you have things you still need to learn about yourself?" Kate asked.

"I will always discover new things about me, as will you two about yourselfs." McCabe told them. They nodded.

Thats when they all heared something. They looked over to where they heared the noise. What they heared was the two humans taking off back into space, going on their return mission home.

"Well I think I've seen enough of the moon today, don't you think?" McCabe questioned.

The two wolves nodded. "Alright then, off we go." McCabe said as the three disappeared off of the moon.

But unkown to them, they were being watched.

"It seems that he has grown up quite well wouldn't you say?" One of the beings asked.

"It seems he has. When will we be able to see him?" The other asked.

"Not for awhile, he still needs time." And with that, there was a bright flash, then nothing.


End file.
